Fairy Lights
by Nanners0474
Summary: A boy is an observer of the world around him. His attention is held by one girl in particular...A one-shot fic.


*Hello. This is my second HP fanfic (my first is called Mrs. Granger. Please read and review!) so I'm still learning here. I welcome constructive criticism but please be kind cause I'm very sensitive and bruise easily . No need to criticize the punctuation I already know I suck at it lol.  
  
**This is a one-shot fic and pretty short (my other fic is also a one-shot but much longer.please read it). I think this story is pretty good (if I do say so myself lol) but I'm not sure about the title. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Nanners0474 (  
  
Fairy Lights  
  
She entered the hall with her straw-blonde hair in a ponytail that was generously decorated with fairy lights. 'Typical,' he thought to himself as he watched her. Also typical was the expression on her face. It was an expression he could only describe as wonder. It was as if everything her wide gray eyes glimpsed caused her to marvel in amazement. Then she glanced his way. He watched as her lips parted into a small, almost secret smile but before he could respond with a smile of his own she turned her eyes to the redheaded boy sitting to his right. Again her expression changed. Her eyes misted over, hers lips whispered apart as if hesitating, wanting to form the boy's name, and her pale cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The boy next to him groaned harshly and mumbled, "She's staring at me again."  
  
"She likes you," stated the bushy-haired girl across from him. She smiled with teasing superiority then said, "I can't understand why myself"  
  
"Bugger off," was the boy's response.  
  
"Oh, come on. She's not so bad," his equally redheaded sister cajoled.  
  
"Have you *seen* the fairy lights? I sorry but that's just weird," the boy glared.  
  
"Like you have never done anything weird," she retorted with snide sisterly confidence.  
  
"Not that weird," he grumbled.  
  
"I'd like to remind you of the time when you were thirteen and you were helping Mom do laundry -"  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get your point." The red haired boy slumped in his seat as the two girls laughed at his embarrassment. Under his breath he mumbled to his friend, "Still, she's weird."  
  
And he was forced to agree as he watched her doing three things at once. She ate while reading a magazine, which was propped up against she water glass, all the while sneaking furtive glances at the red haired boy. Every time her head moved, causing her long ponytail to sway, the fairy lights blinked furiously. The people on either side of her kept scooting further and further away as if the sporadic flashing lights were something contagious.  
  
He wondered about her as his friends continued to eat and laugh together. He wondered about her life. He wondered what made her so strange. He wondered why none of it seemed to bother her in the least. Why she seemed to be so at ease with her weirdness. Why she seemed so.at peace, he supposed. He could admire that. He could envy it, as well, for he wished so desperately for some peace in his life.  
  
A loud giggle caught his attention, making he look down to the end of his own table. There he saw two girls sitting huddled together giggling and pointing across the room. He followed their gazes to the neighboring table where sat a smug looking, dark haired boy causally slouched in his seat. The boy had a girl on either side of him looking at him with rapt attention as he talked endlessly about himself. Occasionally, he would send a sparkling smile to the giggling girls.  
  
As he watched this strange display, he could only shake his head and wonder at the oddness of girls. What made one walk about with fairy lights in her hair while others were content to gossip about boys?  
  
He looked across the table and his gaze fell upon the bushy brown haired girl who was one of his best friends and the redhead who was.a friend, too, he guessed. Both were intelligent. Both were kind, strong, and independent. Both were true and loyal friends. Both were pretty, he thought privately as they smiled in a shared joke. They were not so odd.although, there were times-  
  
His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a mass of blinking lights flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Ronald."  
  
"Hello," muttered the red-haired boy.  
  
"Awesome fairy lights," his sister said with sincere enthusiasm.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," and she smiled brightly. "Hello, Hemione.Hi, Harry."  
  
Gray eyes turned and smiled into his. "Hi, Luna."  
  
With one last look at Ron, Luna turned and flounced down the row to greet Neville Longbottom.  
  
"She's *so* weird." Ron complained.  
  
"She's not so bad." Harry said and felt slightly defensive on her behalf.  
  
"Well, you would think she was weird too if she stared at you that way," Ron grumbled then turned back to the conversation with Ginny and Hermione.  
  
But Harry stared off into space, alone with his private thoughts. 'What *would* I think if she stared at me that way?' he wondered. He turned his eyes to her and watched as she rambled on to a puzzled looking Neville. She smiled as she spoke, her eyes wide with enthusiasm, her mouth curved with a smile. Then she paused and glanced quickly at Ron. Her eyes softened, her lips parted slightly as if sighing, her cheeks became rosy pink once again. The fairy lights cast a slight halo about her face and all at once the odd girl was beautiful. Harry's stomach did a small summersault and he thought to himself, 'If she looked at me like that...she would be mine.'  
  
The End 


End file.
